tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Massacre
Zombie Massacre the 6th Game World to be added to Tower Unite. It is a top-down zombie shooter and is currently in Beta. View achievements, milestones, stats and leaderboards here. Gameplay In Zombie Massacre, you and up to 5 other players have to survive 6 days of monster hordes. New monsters will appear every day, and each monster killed will give you points that can be used to upgrade your stats, and sometimes other weapons to use. Each day lasts 2:30, and a boss will appear on the final day. Maps Gasoline= :Difficulty: Medium Gasoline is a small-ish, open map. You can blow up the cars and gas canisters in the level to kill zombies. :A nuke will cleanse the area in 6 days. |-| Compound= :Difficulty: Hard Compound is a small map with not a lot of places to camp in or run away to. :The military will arrive to the area in six days. |-| Trainyard= :Difficulty: Easy Trainyard is a wide and open map, with the only obstacles being debris and train cars. :A catagory 4 hurricane strikes in six days. |-| Village= :Difficulty: Very Hard Village is a large map that has tight roads and thin alleyways. An exclusive monster, werewolves, will also appear in this map. :A neighboring survivor group arrives in 6 days. Upcoming Maps Biohazard Lab= :Difficulty: Unknown This map was announced on a weekly dev log. Nothing is known about this map's aesthetic or layout, besides that it will be in a Biohazard Lab. |-| Acrophobia= :Difficulty: Unknown Description from Trello: While not an exact copy, this map is based on its GMod Tower counterpart of the same name. The difficulty compared to the GMT version is likely going to be much higher, as the ability to allow for zombies to drop down from higher levels onto players is now easier to do. There will also be a separate tower for the Boss fight. View Acrophobia's progress here. Characters You can choose between 6 unique characters with one special item and one combo power. All special abilities are active for 20 seconds before breaking down. Combo powers are earned by killing 5 zombies in a row. Doctor= : :Special Item: Healing Kit - Heals any teammates that walk into the ring around the kit. : :Combo Power: Transplant - Lasers shoot out of you that steal health from nearby monsters and heal you. The transplant disappears after 20 seconds. |-| Electrician= : :Special Item: Home-made Turret - A turret that will shoot rapidly at any monsters that get close. : :Combo Power: Tesla Zap - The Tesla Zap shoots out sparks and kills any monsters that get close to you. Tesla Zap disappears after 10 seconds. |-| Journalist= : :Special Item: Radio Tower - Has a short range, but any monster that gets close to it will get killed from the frequency the tower plays. : :Combo Power: Camera Flash - A quick flash from a camera will kill any monster in a large radius around you. |-| Mercenary= : :Special Item: A.L.P.S - Lasers will target and shoot zombies that get in range of the A.L.P.S. : :Combo Power: Focus Shoot - Focus Shoot will automatically point at and shoot monsters. Focus shoot goes away after 8 seconds. |-| Survivor= : :Special Item: Blade Trap - A spinning blade that will slice any monster that comes near you. Disappears after 20 seconds, and has an 11 second cooldown. : :Combo Power: Ramming Shield - Charge at zombies and kill them with the ramming shield. The shield disappears after 3 seconds. |-| Scientist= : :Special Item: Black Hole - Has a small range, but will insta-kill any monster that walks into it. Disappears after 20 seconds. : :Combo Power: Explosive Flasks - Throw explosive flasks at zombies. You run out of flasks after 5 seconds. Upgrades Upgrades are bought with points earned by killing zombies. There are 8 different stats you can upgrade. Player= Starting Health *100 > 110 - 1,500 Points *110 > 120 - 1,500 Points *120 > 130 - 4,000 Points Starting Lives *2 > 3 - 3,500 Points Movement Multiplier *100% > 128% - 2,000 Points *128% > 135% - 4,000 Points *135% > 150% - 5,000 Points |-| Weapons= Ammo Multiplier *100% > 125% - 2,500 Points *125% > 150% - 3,000 Points *150% > 200% - 3,000 Points Damage Multiplier *100% > 110% - 1,500 Points *110% > 120% - 2,000 Points *120% > 130% - 3,000 Points Starting Weapon *Handgun > Dual Handgun - 3,000 Points *Dual Handgun > Uzi - 3,000 Points *Uzi > Sawed Off - 5,000 Points |-| Abilities= Special Item Level *Normal > Advanced - 3,000 Points *Advanced > Rugged - 4,000 Points *Rugged > Ridiculous - 5,000 Points Combo Power Duration (Depends on Character Chosen) *Level 1 > Level 2 - 3,000 Points *Level 2 > Level 3 - 3,500 Points *Level 3 > Level 4 - 3,500 Points Weapons Weapons will sometimes drop from zombies when killed. Each weapon has limited ammo. Pistols= * Handgun * Magnum |-| Shotguns= * Double Barrel * Spas-12 * Auto Shotgun |-| Rifles/Machine Guns= * Bolt Action Rifle * Laser Rifle * Dual UZI * M4A1 * Tommy Gun |-| Explosive= * Grenade Launcher * Rocket Launcher |-| Melee= * Guitar * Axe * Katana * Baseball Bat * Retro Guitar * Sledge Hammer * Medieval Sword * Chainsaw |-| Other= * Crossbow * Dissector |-| Rare= * Egon Cannon * Minigun * Flamethrower Controls Walking, Aiming, Shooting= The most important (and simple) controls. PC: :Walk - WASD :Aim - Point mouse where you want to aim :Shoot - LMB All Controllers: :Walk - Left Stick :Aim - Right Stick :Shoot - Right Trigger |-| Pickup= Used to pick up weapons dropped by monsters. PC: :Space All Controllers: :Left Trigger |-| Special Power= Place down your character's special power. PC: :RMB Controllers: :Dualshock - Cross :XBox - A :Switch Pro - B |-| Combo Power= Activates your character's combo power, charged up after a 5-kill combo. PC: :E Controllers: :Dualshock - Square :XBox - X :Switch Pro - Y |-| Revive= After you die, press this button to revive yourself after 5 seconds. PC: :Space All Controllers: :Right Bump Monsters These are the different types of monsters you fight in Zombie Massacre. Infected= Infected are the simplest enemies in Zombie Massacre. They run at you and have about 100HP. :Infected start to appear on round 1, and you can tell one is around when they growl. |-| Crimson= Crimsons are burning zombies that catch you on fire if you're too close to them. :Crimsons start to appear on round 2, and make the same growling noises zombies do. |-| Zombie Dog= Zombie dogs are faster than infected and have about 300HP. :Zombie dogs start to appear on round 2, and growl and bark when they're attacking you. |-| Ghost= Ghosts throw orbs of light at you from a far distance and sometimes sink underground to dodge attacks. Try not to get hit by them. :Ghosts start to appear on round 2, and You can tell one is around from its echo-y moans. |-| Vampire= Vampires are very fast, deal lots of damage and have about 500HP. Stay as far away from these as you can. :Vampires start to appear on round 3 and make loud screeches, so when you hear it, watch out. |-| Skeleton= Skeletons are a version of the infected, but with less skin. :Skeletons start to appear on round 3, and you'll know if one is near since they giggle and make xylophone noises. |-| Jack-o'-Lantern= Jack-o'-lanterns are zombies with jack-o-lanterns on their heads that will explode if you get too close to them. :Jack-o-lanterns start to appear on round 3, and you'll know if one's running at you when you hear it laughing. |-| Werewolf= Werewolves are exclusive to Village and are very fast. Even after upgrading your movement speed, they can catch up to you. :Werewolves start to appear on round 4, and you'll know if one is near because of its howling. |-| Spider= Spiders are monsters identical to zombies that only appear in fights against the Queen. :Spiders appear on round 6 if the boss is the Queen, and you'll know if one is close from its hissing sounds. Boss Monsters Bosses appear on the final day, day 6. They have a ton of health, and special abilities. The day ends when you kill the boss and all monsters. The Queen= The Queen is a giant spider who can spit webs, make pools of acid, and spawn smaller spiders to attack you. : The Queen's introduction cutscene: http://www.towerunite.com/images/community/devlog/052518/2018-05-18_22-46-28_9SMGo01yCLKS.webm |-| Werewolf (coming soon)= The Werewolf is boss exclusive to the upcoming Village map. The Werewolf isn't in the game yet, and is unknown what its attacks are. Campaign Mode The campaign mode is a story driven version of Zombie Massacre. (More info soon) Campaign Maps The Forest= You're stuck in a forest and need to find a way out. However, there's also a group of zombies in the forest with you. Videos Trivia * There was going to be a character called the Maniac who used a Makeshift Bomb and Charge attack, but it was removed and its abilities were merged with the Scientist's abilities. * Trainyard and Gasoline were maps in GMod Tower's Zombie Massacre. * The Queen was a boss from GMod Tower. Category:Game World